The Great R9K National-Socialist Party
Together, we can make /R9K/ a better place! History The Great R9K National-Socialist Party has been created on the 4th Parliament. The leader of the party is The Fuhrer (DerFuhrerParty !!VWzROHmDjPF). The second leader is 'Joseph Goebbels '('Gobby '!!220TURcuQD9). NS Rally.jpg Policies #Traps / trannies / homosexuals / pedos / degenerates / etc. are not allowed. #Beta orbiters also not allowed. #Weebs with cum stains all over their room that masturbate a lot are not allowed either. This includes the '2D women > 3D women' faggots. (Note!: this is about the faggots who watch anime all day, people who watch anime occasionally are allowed) #NEETs are allowed only if they respect Rule Number 2. (they aren't weeb faggots) #You must respect the National-Socialist Party and the other members. #People of all races are allowed, except for Jews and Gypsies. Only if you are white you are allowed to glorify your race, but don't insult others (except Jews and Gypsies, of course). #No race-mixers. For example, if you're white and you're the type of faggot who says: "I would stay only with asian women", go away. Stick to your own race. #No deep discussions about religion. Everyone is allowed, though if you're a Christian don't start saying "Christianity saves Europe'. You didn't come here to glorify your desert religion. #No deep discussions about modern politics. For example: no "Democrat vs. Republicans" discussions. They are pointless and we already know the both sides are owned by the Jew. #You're not allowed to praise controlled oppositions. No "Milo Yiannopoulos / Alex Jones are so fucking based!". Also being alt-right faggot who praises Trump is not allowed. Goals The goal of our party is to make /R9K/ a better place for robots and everyone we can. Our main objectives is to take down the following type of threads: */britfeel/ - Because it's filled with nonsense and spam. */fembot/ - Seriously, those are the worst and boring type of threads. */vocaroo/ - Same as above. */r9gay/ - We hate homosexuals, and they must go to /lgbt/. What the fuck are they doing here? *Trap Threads - We also hate traps and trap lovers because they're degenerate homosexuals. *Anime and 'Rate My Waifu' Threads - You have other boards for posting anime. What's the point of filling /R9K/ with shit? *Beta Orbiting Threads - Again, some very bad threads. Who the fuck cares you masturbate 5 times a day to Brooke? *Discord Threads - You can go to other boards and post your server. No point of putting it on /R9K/. *Threads with random shit By removing these type of threads, /R9K/ will become again a clean place. We support high-quality content and interesting discussions on /R9K/. We don't want the threads listed above anymore on this board because it supresses the high-quality content. For example, /britfeel/ has 500 replies and there are no discussions, just people spamming photos and talking to themselves, no one even replies to each other so much, and an interesting thread has 2 replies and is often ignored. Yes, you can mute what you don't want, but still they are in the same place with you and still makes good content harder to find and create. Recruitment If you agree with us, and think that discouraging bad content (listed above in 'Goals') will make /R9K/ a cleaner place, you can join the National-Socialist Party. Or, if you want to join just for fun, you're allowed too but respect our rules. Join the party and you will be rewarded with a high rank and respect! The Fuhrer greeting a soldier.jpg Category:Parties